1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing an asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL).
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to check that an ADSL line is operating correctly, a set of telecommunication equipment intended to simulate a subscriber's installation needs to be connected to the access multiplexer of a telephone exchange.
Thus, a full and temporary installation is necessary so that a test of operation can be performed which is the same as a test that would have been performed at a subscriber's premises.
As one can imagine, such a checking technique is relatively tedious to set up, and furthermore requires electrical current supply terminals to be placed in the immediate vicinity of the connection points of the various elements forming part of such an installation.